The Spreading Horror
by Durandal23
Summary: When Katie and Sadie set out as Vampires, the Killer Bass go on a vampire' spree on the Screaming Gophers. It's my first story. Sequal up- The Horror Continues.
1. The very short first chapter

**The Spreading Horror**

A Fanfic Worth Reading

It was late at camp Wawanakwa. The Killer Bass were playing truth or dare. The Screaming Gophers had a gaming tournament. And Chris and Chef planned out the next season.

"Sadie, is my hair pretty?" Katie said. "Yeah, we are _always_ pretty Katie. "Oh yeah. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" They squealed together. "Do you need to go pee?" "Like yah, let's go!" Sadie squealed. Then, the power went out once the duo reached the outhouse. Katie Screamed. "What the Heck?" Tyler exclaimed. "Lemme go check." Sadie and Katie lay dead on the outhouse door. And their necks bloody. No signs of other victims near. They were turned into vampires.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Katie called Tyler out alone to the Bass Cabin. Unsuspectedly, Katie put Tyler in a trance, and chomped down on the neck. Tyler was doomed. The trio sent out for the 19 other campers.


	2. The Host goes down

Before we start, I'd like to say that the story was EXTEREMELY short last chapter, but now it goes from horror to romance. THE COUPLES DESCRIBED IN THIS STORY ARE **CRACK **PAIRINGS. DON'T GIVE ME LIP THAT IT ISN'T ACCORDING TO TV. OMFG! IM TURNING INTO MY MOM! AAANYWHAY, here's chapter 2 of my horror/romance fanfic. Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 8:00 AM at Camp Wawanakwa. The Killer Bass were exausted. "They've been up since midnight." said Gwen. "I bet right about now they'd be reall ticked off" answered Chris. The Killer Bass wanted to sink their sharp fangs right into Chris' short neck. That made an easy target, because the reason they were up late was because Katie, Sadie, and Tyler were turning their friends into vampires all night. The only remaining humans on the island were the Screaming Gophers and Chris + Chef. And the transformation messed up true love, so Bridgette actually broke up with Geoff because Bridgette fell in love with Ezekiel. Katie and DJ kissed at 6:00, and Tyler kissed Courtney. The campers were in deep trouble when Chris was the next victim.

The time was 6:00 PM. Chris and Chef sat down to a 6-course buffet, until Courtney broke in. She had her clothes dyed purple and black. She got Chris into a dark corner. Chef had gotten pissed off when he found Chris unconscious on the floor of his kitchen. The Killer Bass had struck another victory. Who'll go next? Who'll make out? And who'll stop the blood-thirsty Killer Bass? Find out in chapter 3.

**NOTE: NEXT CHAPTER I'LL USE THE CONFESSIONALLS.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!!!! 8D!**


	3. POV's and more secrets unveiled

Chapter 3- It gets interesting....

**IZZY'S POV**

It was Sunday morning at 5:00 AM. The rest of the gophers were asleep, so I decided to get something to eat, but then I saw the killer bass talking about who they were going to hit next. I had no idea what they ment by "hitting" people. Mabe it was hitting people with a weapon. (HEHE..) Nah, but I wanted to see what they were up to. I sneaked up to the open window, and the bass looked different. All goth with hints of red and midnight blue on their clothes. Soon, DJ spotted me and stared at me lifelessly. I fell into his arms, and the rest was pain. At that very moment, I soon realized that the "hitting" meant killing.

**TRENT'S POV**

It soon came to my conclusion that the killer bass were missing, including Izzy and Chris. I sent out a search party of Gwen, Noah, and Owen. Only Noah came back. He had a very interesting and wild story about the missing campers and host. He said that they were vampires who had taken Owen, Gwen, Izzy, Chris, and more campers to come. Later, I made an accurate chart on all the missing and present campers. It went like this:

**MISSING- **Courtney, Bridgette, Duncan, Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, Eva, DJ, Geoff, Tyler, Harold, Izzy, Gwen, Owen, and Chris.

**PRESENT- **Me, Leshawna, Noah, Lindsay, Chef, Heather, and Beth.

Until I let myself on a double date with Ezekiel, Bridgette, and Gwen. And of course that went well, because Gwen charmed me into her drinking my 's just great.

**NOAH'S POV**

OK, 16 campers gone, 6 campers still standing. We all decided to keep a low profile until someone gets rid of the Vampire, so we all ate breakfast in the cabin. I knew one of us were about to go down, and I was really afraid when that "one of us" was me. Like I say, never trust an Ezekiel.

**CHEF'S POV**

With less people linin' up at the mess hall, I knew somthin' fishy was goin' on with the campers. I checked the bass cabin, and no one was in there. Until I noticed I was bein' stalked by a camper. It was that psycopath Izzy. She kicked me in mah week spot. She came to a stop, and speaked her terms. Whoever won the staring contest, would give out why they were here, and all the missing information on the missing campers situation. I accepted the chalenge, cause' I knew i'd win. But the whole staring contest made her throw me into one of those vampire trances. I had fell for it, and felt the chilling pain as Izzy chomped down on my neck, and without hesitation, I fell to the floor. Looks like TDI needs a new chef to cook for them.

NOW _**YOU **_DECIDE WHO GETS TURNED INTO A VAMPIRE!!

LESHAWNA, LINDSAY, HEATHER, OR BETH? **Voting ends 4/30/09**


	4. Author's Note

Hey guyz the reason for mah delay is that I just finished school like 7 weeks ago and I've been SO rapped up in brawl. anyways, I'm gonna make a SSBB/TDI Crossover. Noah and Heather are accepted into Brawl, but when Noah falls for Princess Peach, and breaks up with Heather, and is pushed into the Mushroom Kingdom Ball Dance, Who is he gonna choose? Peach or Heather? SPOILERS PEOPLE!! All i'm gonna say is that Lindsay and Lefonda, wait Lequiesha, wait DAMMIT LeShawna are gonna turn into vamps and dats all im sayin for now.

Ciao CM23


	5. The Finale

The Spreading Horror Final Chapter

**A/N: This is the final chapter. Thanks to all of my story's fans. Any ananymous reviews with spam will be deleted. Like Ness says in Brawl, OK?**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**TSH Finale. 1 person stands, and the rest are killers. With the Killer Bass murdered, and most of the Gophers gone, only Heather, Lindsay, Leshawna, and Beth still standing, bitterly unprotected. With the interns and crew dumbfounded, the girls can't help but stay paralized and paranoid by the very thought of the killer predicament.**

_Sunday Morning, 7:00 AM, EDT._

"OK, since everybody is out to kill us, we got to band together." LeShawna said

"LeShawnah ihst right. We gothta band together or the fate of all of us will be decided!" said Beth

"No. Not with ghetto rap star wannabe." said Heather

"Well, Hannah, enjoy death. I'm with LeQuisha on this one." said Lindsay.

"Fine."

_Theme song: Going Under- by Evanescence._

_Sunday Afternoon, About Lunchtime_

The group with everyone but Heather carried on, into the woods. They heard whispers. Beth froze up just when she got attcaked by her own teammates. LeShawna ran away from her teammates. Leaving them against shrubs in the woods. Lindsay ran after Leshawna, dripping in blood. Lindsay wasn't dead yet. She was badly wounded.

"Where do we go now Lequisha?" said Lindsay

"I don't freakin' know, I'm going insane now!?" Leshawna screamed

The duo came to a screetching halt, as Chef and Noah blocked thier passage. They ran the other way, but then Courtney and Bridgette blocked Their other escape.

As Leshawna thought that this was the end, Noah ran away from the other vampires, saving Leshawna and Lindsay from death. Leshawna, confuzed, escaped with Lindsay and Noah, who was faking the death the whole time. The now trio, ran into the bass cabin. LeShawna slammed the door, and they stayed in the cabin until Chef kicked down the door, with his semi-famous chainsaw, and chased the trio out of camp wawanakwa. Lindsay started the boat of losers, and Leshawna and Noah jumped in. They escaped the Killer island. They went immediatly to the nearest police office.

"WE MADE IT!!" Said Noah

"Yippie for Nick and LeQuisha!" said Lindsay

"Yeah!" LeShawna said

The trio got the police officers. LeShawna couldn't help but think she forgot something.

"OH SH*T!" LeShawna cussed

"We left Belle!" Lindsay said.

They got on the boat of losers, and took the risk of death.

They got off, and they were off.

As they started into the woods, They only saw Beth, laying dead on the grass. It was too late. Heather ran in, hugging her boyfriend. So now, LeShawna, Lindsay, Heather, and Noah put an end to the vampires killing streak. The show Total Drama Island was finished, Leaving it at the new TDI Final 4. Lindsay won TDI and now lives with Noah.

**THE END..... Or is it? Continued in "The Horror Continues". SEQUAL! Who was the starter? And this WILL be a SSB semi-crossover!**


End file.
